


Ghost Girl

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [25]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a ghost girl.





	Ghost Girl

Night allhallows eve  
A pretty, ghost girl bloody  
at the perfect fly


End file.
